Buscandote, buscandome
by JS Interval
Summary: Existen personas a las que la vida ha decidido ponerle dificil el camino hacia la felicidad. Este es el caso de Meiko y Kaito que tras un torpe encuentro deberan tantear con cuidado el camino para poder tener un final feliz. Ambos deberan buscar el verdadero ser tras el otro y tras ellos.
1. La lluvia

Primer proyecto de la segunda generacion de proyectos que tengo (en otras palabras 3er proyecto xd) y que decidi subir por que la verdad ya llevaba un tiempo empolvandose en mi carpeta de fics, gritando para que le diera la ultima revision. Sin mas que decir espero les guste ;3

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 1: La lluvia

Eran las once con treinta cuando una mujer de cabellos castaños salía de un bar. Llovía tormentosamente y ella solo llevaba como protección un abrigo que cubría la elegante ropa que había comprado para su cita. Aunque la persona para la que se había arreglado con tanto esmero no se presento. Frustrada por tanto fracaso había terminado en aquel bar, pero como en veces anteriores, se había excedido. Bastante ebria comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un callejón que tenía como salida la otra avenida. Se adentro en el, apoyándose con dificultad en las húmedas paredes. El maquillaje se le había corrido gracias al llanto y ahora la torrencial lluvia intentaba borrar los restos de su rostro. Suspiro cansada mientras veía como la distancia con la otra calle iba disminuyendo. De pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al acuoso suelo. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente al pensar en lo patética que debía verse. Una voz la devolvió a la realidad. "¿Estás bien?, una voz masculina le había dirigido la palabra. Inmediatamente pensó que era algún hombre que pasaba por ahí y que al verla en tal estado quería ligársela. Levanto su rostro para dirigirle la mejor serie de insultos, pero perdió todas las ganas al ver que el hombre tenía una expresión de intriga en su rostro.

-Eh... ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Le pregunto preocupado mientras se agachaba y extendía la mano con el paraguas hasta ella.

-Yo…- La mujer no sabía muy bien que contestar. Los acontecimientos que había previsto en su mente eran totalmente diferentes.

-Hace bastante frio…- Comento de pronto el misterioso hombre. Tenía una tez un poco más clara que la de ella y unos ojos azules que parecían combinar caprichosamente con su cabello.- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café mientras me cuentas porque estabas llorando?- Le sonrió amablemente mientras le extendía su mano.

La mujer la tomo inconscientemente. Al levantarse recordó que se sentía mareada y rápidamente se aparto para poder vomitar. Sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzada. Con tal acto de seguro el amable desconocido terminaría cancelando su reciente invitación. Equivocándose de nuevo ya que el hombre dejo caer el paraguas y se acerco a ella para sostenerla. Tras un par de segundos se decidió a hablar.

-Ya me siento un poco mejor.- Dijo con tono cansado mientras terminaba de incorporarse.

-Eso es bueno…ahora, si te parece bien ¿nos vamos?- El hombre recogió el paraguas y se lo entrego para luego comenzar a caminar por la avenida. No tenía nada que perder asi que decidió caminar a su lado mientras lo observaba mas detenidamente.- ¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto volteándose de pronto. Se sintió avergonzada por haberlo mirado con tanta falta de disimulo.

-Nada…- Comento en un susurro mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango del paraguas. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan susceptible.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más y finalmente llegaron a un local con un letrero que lo marcaba como "Clover Club" entraron y ella por necesidad se aferro a su brazo.

-¿Aun te sientes mareada?- Le pregunto con naturalidad.

-Un poco…- Se sentaron en una mesa pegada al ventanal. Una camarera se acerco. El hombre pidió la orden y luego se levanto.

-Los bocadillos se piden por separado asi que iré por ellos.- Se alejo y minutos después volvió con una pequeña bandeja. La mujer se sintió más relajada al ver la expresión de su rostro. Se veía tan calmado y amigable.

-¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia?-

-Sí, es bastante tranquilo, la calidad de la comida es buena y el personal es muy agradable.- Le sonrió despreocupado. Las órdenes llegaron.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- La mujer se decidió a preguntarle mientras revolvía su taza.

-Ah…olvide presentarme…que idiota soy, me llamo Kaito, Shion Kaito.-

-Yo soy Meiko, Sakine Meiko.-

-Y dime…Sakine-san… ¿Por qué estabas llorando en ese callejón?- Pregunto Kaito mientras terminaba de sorber un poco del líquido oscuro de su taza.

-Porque me dejaron plantada…- Meiko sintió la extraña necesidad de ser sincera. Pensando entre tanto la formalidad con la que era tratada. Tan diferente de los hombres arrogantes con los que había salido antes.

-Ya veo…-

-Soy un desastre en el amor…- Comento la castaña con tono melancólico mientras tomaba uno de los bocadillos horneados.

-¿Pero has salido con alguien anteriormente?- Pregunto el peliazul mientras la miraba serio.

-Ah…si.- Contesto Meiko con tono despreocupado intentado no cruzar su mirada con la de él. Se veía demasiado encantador y eso le molestaba.

-Entonces no eres del todo un desastre…para serte sincero nunca la última vez que salí con alguien fue en preparatoria, supongo que eso me hace un completo idiota en temas amorosos.- Cuando Kaito concluyo su frase su voz había pasado de un tono serio a uno gracioso. Rió alegremente por un par de segundos.

-¿Enserio?- Meiko no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Parecía que el peliazul estaba siendo sincero, pero aun asi era extraño. "Alguien como él no puede estar soltero"

-Ah…si, en la universidad me enfrasque completamente en estudiar y no conseguí sociabilizar demasiado. Pero ahora no tengo ese problema, supongo que gracias a mi trabajo.- Volvió a reír. Meiko continuo haciéndole preguntas.

-¿En que trabajas?-

-Soy profesor de literatura, ¿y tú?-

-Trabajo como periodista para un diario.-

-Eso suena interesante.-

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero mientras no logre resaltar no me dejaran hacer artículos libres.-

-Pero solo tienes que esforzarte más… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?-

Con aquella pregunta Meiko comprendió que aquel hombre de azules ojos y cabellos había logrado cambiar totalmente su panorama mental. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Nunca se lo había planteado. No le interesaba ya resaltar porque no había nadie que reconociera su logro, pero ahora él parecía tener bastante interés en ella. Detuvo sus pensamientos en ese punto ¿Interés en ella? Pero si no parecía interesado en llevársela a la cama. Inmediatamente comprendió que ella tenía un interés en él, en conocerlo más, en escucharlo más, en que le preguntase más cosas acerca de ella. Al darse cuenta no sabía si sentirse bien o mal. ¿Estaba bien enamorase de una primera impresión? Claro que no. Desecho la idea.

Por treinta minutos aproximadamente conversaron de diversos temas. Concordando en más de alguno. De pronto un celular comenzó a sonar. Era el de Kaito.

-¿Hola?...ah…lo siento…pero no iré…si, se que yo di la idea…pero no puedo ir en este momento…está bien…nos vemos mañana.-

Mientras Kaito tenía esta breve conversación por la mente de Meiko comenzaron una serie de posibles llamantes. Podía ser su novia, o porque no, su hija. Después de todo debían tener casi la misma edad, unos veintisiete o veintiocho. Pero él había dicho que no había salido con nadie desde la preparatoria. ¿Y si mintió? Significaba entonces que podría estar fingiendo aquella afable imagen. Se sintió mal nuevamente ¿Qué pasaría si estuviese casado? Claramente no era del tipo que deseara nada amoroso con ella asi que aquella posibilidad tenía más probabilidades de ser cierta. La voz del peliazul le devolvió la tranquilidad.

-Eran mis amigos del trabajo, hoy habíamos quedado de juntarnos en la casa de uno de ellos pero lo olvide.-

-Si estoy retrasando tus planes lo mejor será que me vaya.-

-Ah, no, no quise decir eso…- Se excuso el peliazul mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-Lo sé.- Le dijo Meiko con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba. Estaba sonriéndole para no hacerlo sentir mal. No alcanzo a notar que Kaito se había sorprendido al ver tal expresión.

-Cerca de aquí hay una estación de taxis, te acompañare hasta allá.-

Kaito pago la cuenta y ambos salieron del lugar. El peliazul nuevamente le dio su paraguas. Caminaron otro par de cuadras y llegaron a la estación. Meiko se subió en el taxi al tiempo que recordaba que no tenía dinero suficiente como para pagarlo.

-Eh…Kaito…- Le dijo bajando un poco la ventanilla.

-¿Si?-

-Yo…creo que no tengo suficiente dinero.-

-Ah, tranquila yo pagare tu viaje, dile a dónde vas, de seguro sabrá la tarifa aproximada.- Kaito le sonrió.

Meiko le dio la dirección y el hombre dijo un precio estimado, el peliazul abrió su billetera y le entrego un valor cerrado al tiempo que le susurraba al hombre algo que hizo que el corazón de la castaña se estremeciera completamente.

-Por favor asegúrese de que entre a su casa.-

-Pierda cuidado joven, me asegurare de dejar sana y salva a su novia.-

-Gracias.- Kaito se alejo de la ventana del conductor para dejarlo partir.

Meiko se sonrojo ante el comentario del chofer, pero se sintió aun más extraña por la no reacción de Kaito. El simplemente le había dado las gracias sin un mínimo indicio de vergüenza ni la mera intención de corregir la afirmación de que era u novia. En este punto la castaña se dio cuenta de un hecho importante. No se habían despedido. Tampoco habían intercambiado sus números. Se lamento por ser tan estúpida y haber dejado ir a alguien tan cortes, sencillo y optimista. No le importaba si no estaba interesada en ella de la misma manera. Solo quería tenerlo a su lado. Ser amigos le bastaría para estar feliz. El auto no demoro más de quince minutos en llegar al barrio de Meiko. Tal y como le había prometido a Kaito, el chofer espero a que Meiko entrase en su casa para partir. La mujer en tanto se quito los zapatos con descuido y se dirigió directo al cuarto de baño, donde también estaba la lavadora y la secadora. Se quito la ropa con desgano y el arrojo a la lavadora. Luego corrió la puerta, se coloco bajo la regadera y dejo que el chorro caliente que siempre salía al dar el agua le llegase en el cuello. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor salió y se dirigió a la entrada para buscar su cartera. Fue ahí donde noto que había algo fuera de lugar.

-Esto no puede ser verdad.- Murmuro con una mezcla de duda y felicidad mientras se agachaba para recoger un paraguas negro. Cayó en cuenta que lo había guardado al entrar en el taxi. Lo miro un par de instantes y noto que en mango había una pequeña placa. "Preparatoria Kuroba". Al leer ese nombre un edifico se le vino a la mente inmediatamente. Era una preparatoria que destacaba por la calidad educacional y los lazos que formaban los estudiantes con los docentes, puesto que algunos volvían para consultarle cosas una vez que habían entrado a la universidad. Quedaba a cuarenta minutos de su casa. Su rostro se ilumino al pensar en esto, pero luego sacudió su cabeza.

-En que estas pensando idiota, si vas hasta su trabajo pensara que estas desesperada.- Dijo al tiempo que se golpeaba levemente la frente con la parte inferior de su palma. Dejo el paraguas colgado en una percha y opto por irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció con mejor humor de lo que creía, a pesar de la resaca. Se vistió con el clásico conjunto formal negro compuesto por una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un pequeño corte a los lados, una blusa blanca y sobre esta la chaqueta. Al ver que aun llovía busco su abrigo, luego tuvo cuidado de escoger su propio paraguas y salió rumbo a la estación de trenes que estaba a unas cuadras.

La mañana de Kaito fue un poco distinta. Despertó antes que la alarma sonara gracias a la amabilidad de su gato, quien dándole leves golpecitos en la cara había conseguido despertarlo. Intento no refunfuñar demasiado y se levanto. Al salir al pasillo de su apartamento resbalo con uno de los juguetes del dichoso gato. Noto inmediatamente que estaba más torpe de lo normal, quizás por haber pensando demasiado en Meiko. Había olvidado pedirle su número, por lo que no pudo saber si había llegado bien hasta su hogar, eso lo dejo preocupado. Aunque también se había detenido a pensar en que era bastante atractiva y que la sonrisa que pudo ver era muy reconfortante, a pesar de tener tintes de melancolía en ella. Se baño con calma y luego busco su ropa. Una tenida compuesta por un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa azul y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón, al menos al vestirse no había tenido problemas encontrando la ropa. Programo mal el tostador eléctrico, obteniendo como resultado unas tostadas negras, rio para sus adentros mientras terminaba de beber su café. Tras lavarse los dientes se dispuso a salir, notando de inmediato que le faltaba algo esencial.

-Mi paraguas…- Murmuro con tono iluso para luego hacer una mueca de terror.

-El director va a matarme, es la cuarta vez que pierdo un paraguas de la preparatoria…- Miro la ventana y contemplo desde el tercer piso en donde vivía la copiosa lluvia que al parecer no se había detenido en toda la noche.

-¿Cómo se supone que camine hasta la estación sin paraguas?- Pensó mientras rascaba la cabeza. Luego una idea paso por su mente. No le gustaba demasiado puesto que tenía el mal hábito de pensar que al pedir un favor estaba siendo una molestia. Marco un número y tras un par de segundos una voz femenina contesto.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Gumi...disculpa si he llamado demasiado temprano, ¿Esta Gakupo cerca?- Pregunto el peliazul con tono serio.

-Ah, no has llamado en mal momento…no deberías ser tan formal…Gaku esta despidiéndose de Gumiya…enseguida viene.- La dulce voz de la mujer lo calmo un poco.

Era Gumi, la esposa de Gakupo, profesor de ciencias especializado en química que trabajaba tanto en la universidad como en la preparatoria. Él lo había conocido en sus días de universitarios, cuando se equivoco de clase. Tenía treinta y cuatro años pero aun asi se veía como de veintidós, o eso es lo que él siempre le decía. Tenía el cabello largo y morado, siempre recogido ordenadamente en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un violeta oscuro y profundo. Se había casado a los veintiséis, teniendo un hijo un año después. Gumiya era un muchacho con más parecido a su madre. De cabellos verdes rebeldes, inquieto y bastante simpático. Había cumplido los siete años hace un par de semanas.

-Kaito ¿Qué pasa?- La voz masculina del hombre se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas Gakupo, la verdad estoy en un apuro un tanto vergonzoso…he perdido mi paraguas y por tanto no puedo caminar hasta la estación. ¿Te molestaría venir por mi?-

-Claro que no, siempre estoy ofreciéndote el ir a buscarte en días como estos. Llegare en unos diez minutos.

-Muchas gracias.-

-No me agradezcas, mocoso.- Dicho esto el hombre corto. Kaito sonrió, Gakupo siempre lo llamaba mocoso y tendía a tratarlo a veces como un hijo, palmeándole la cabeza por los buenos actos y regañándole por las faltas.

Minutos más tarde la bocina del auto del pelimorado sonó, Kaito bajo y tras asegurarse de haber cerrado bien la puerta se encamino hasta el auto. Tras un saludo rápido ambos se fueron todo el trayecto conversando de las noticas que pasaban por la radio. Al llegar a un faltaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

-Y bien ¿Cómo perdiste el paraguas esta vez?- Pregunto Gakupo mientras entraban en el establecimiento. Un par de estudiantes los saludaron a ambos.

-La verdad no lo perdí, lo preste…-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Anoche ayude a una mujer que estaba llorando en un callejón cerca del Clover Club, le preste mi paraguas y cuando la se fue en el taxi olvide pedírselo…- Kaito resumió el encuentro con Meiko con ademan despreocupado como si estuviese contando una trivialidad. Gakupo poso una mano sobre su hombre y lo miro.

-Tendrás que explicarme bien todo esto, aunque supongo que al menos le habrás pedido su número… ¿verdad?- Comentaba el hombre con tono grave.

-No…-

-Por Dios Kaito…- El pelimorado movía su cabeza negativamente.

-Mmm…espero poder verla otra vez.- A Kaito estas palabras se le escaparon inconscientemente.

-¿Amor a primera vista?-

-Ah, claro que no…creo.- El peliazul se sonrojo un poco antes de sentir como Gakupo posaba su mano en su cabeza y le revolvía los cabellos. Se rasco levemente su mejilla mientras reía avergonzado.

Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de la sala de profesores, encontrándose con una persona que normalmente llegaba tarde.

-Buenos días.- Comento con tono amigable una mujer de largos cabellos aguamarinos que caían libres hasta su cintura. Estaba sosteniendo un tazón con ambas manos. Llevaba una tenida mucho mas informal que el par de hombres que había entrado recién y que pasaron a sentarse frete a ella en el largo mesón.

-Buenos días Miku- Dijeron ambos al unisonó. Gakupo mientras sacaba su bata blanca del respaldo de la silla y Kaito mientras abría su maletín para sacar un par de exámenes que aun no calificaba y que había prometido entregar hoy. El peliazul fue el primero en hacer un comentario que tenia obvia respuesta.

-¿Y que fue esta vez?-

-Ese monstruo incivilizado no se despertó incluso después de destaparla y zamarrearla, asi que decidí salir por mi cuenta.- Miku hablaba con clara molestia, aunque para ambos hombres esto era algo casi cotidiano. Ademas no es como si la mujer hubiese tenido que esforzarse tanto por venir hasta la preparatoria sin auto, después de todo Vivian a diez minutos de este.

-¿A quién llamas monstruo incivilizado?- Casi al segundo que Miku termino su frase una mujer de cabellos rosas levemente ondulados que también caían hasta su cintura había entrado con una mueca de molestia ante el comentario. Llevaba un traje negro compuesto por una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un corte medio en uno de sus lados una blusa blanca y la chaqueta abierta. Miku la miro por unos instantes antes de desvaír su rostro y murmurar algo.

-Buenos días Luka.- Ambos hombres volvieron a saludar al unisonó sin dejar de realizar sus actividades matutinas.

-Buenos días.- Contesto mientras tomaba asiento al lado izquierdo de Miku, quedando en frente de Gakupo.

-¿Por qué tienes que sentarte junto a mi?- Comento Miku mientras intentaba empujar la silla con su pie.

-Porque este ha sido mi asiento durante los dos años que llevamos trabajando aquí.- Luka parecía estar más calmada que Miku respecto al "problema".

-Idiota.- Murmuro la de cabellos aguamarina con un tono bajo mientras acomodaba su silla acercándola un poco hasta la de Luka

-Tu mas.- Comento la pelirrosa también cono tono bajo mientras le extendía su mano derecha por debajo del escritorio, Miku la tomo levemente y luego comento con actitud renovada.

-Tendrás que compensarme con comida.-

-Si, si…-

-Pues bien estimada pareja, si ya han terminado de discutir me gustaría plantear algo que será de sumo interés para todos.- Dijo Gakupo con tono y mirada seria mientras se arreglaba la corbata. Ambas lo miraron con intriga. Luka detuvo la revisión que realizaba a un par de test de ingles, agradeciendo el ser zurda. Miku por su parte detuvo su reciente distracción de pasar un dedo de su mano libre por el tazón. Kaito sabía perfectamente lo que diría asi que solo se preparó mentalmente.

-Anoche nuestro pequeño Kaito ayudo a una mujer que se encontraba indefensa en un callejón, entregándole su paraguas para que se refugiase de la lluvia, aunque olvido preguntarle su número telefónico…- Concluyo el pelimorado mientras movía negativamente su cabeza. Ambas mujeres imitaron el gesto.

-Si serás Kaito, aunque de todas maneras ¿valía la pena?- Pregunto Luka con tono cariñoso pero directo.

-Ah, si…creo, la invite a tomar un café para que se calmara y resulto que teníamos varias cosas en común.-

-¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama verdad?- Pregunto Miku mientras lo miraba preocupada.

-No soy tan descuidado Miku, aunque había olvidado presentarme…pero eso no importa…se llama Meiko.-

Kaito siguió hablándoles a los que en un año se había convertido en sus más cercanos amigos. Ellos escucharon atentos la historia completa y luego comenzaron a darle consejos y reprocharlo pro ser tan torpe y no haberle preguntado su número.

-Asi que por eso no pudiste ir ayer a nuestro apartamento.- Comento Miku mientras se levantaba. El resto la imito puesto que ya había era tiempo de dirigirse a sus respectivos salones.

-Si.-

-Bueno, juntas como esas se pueden hacer en cualquier momento, por ahora esperemos que vuelvas a tener un encuentro con esa tal Meiko.- Le dijo Luka mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, ellos eran, dentro de todos los profesores con los que contaba la preparatoria, los más populares puesto que destacaban de una u otra manera. Ademas el hecho de que Miku y Luka mantuvieran una relación generaba, de extraña manera, una buena reacción entre todo, demasiado buena según Kaito.

Cuando el timbre que indicaba el inicio del último descanso Gakupo fue único que no apareció.

-De seguro debió quedarse explicando algo.- Comento Miku mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Luka y la rodeaba con sus brazo para sostenerse. Luka continuo con su labor, procurando sostener a Miku con su mano libre.

-Probablemente.-

Pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió. La voz de una estudiante alcanzo a pronunciar "Disculpen la interump-" antes de lanzar una sonora exclamación.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Grito emocionada mientras apuntaba en dirección a Luka y por tanto también en dirección de Miku.

-Lo sabía, sabía que Hatsune-Sensei y Megurine-Sensei estaban saliendo…y tú decías que eran delirios míos- Comentaba la otra joven con actitud satisfecha, a la otra chica parecía feliz por la imagen que estaba contemplando.

Miku solo sonrió cerrando los ojos. Luka continúo trabajando. Pero de pronto ambas jóvenes se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a un par de estudiantes que claramente tenían influencia entre el resto. El joven carraspeo levemente captando la atención de ambas. La sonrisa de Miku se transformo en una mueca incomoda.

-Buenos días Hatsune-Sensei.- Comentaba un joven rubio de mediana altura mientras la miraba con actitud seria.

-Buenos días Megurine-Sensei.- Una joven de rubios cabellos que permanecía al lado del joven comento con la mista actitud.

-Buenos días Rin…Len.- Comentaron ambas casi en un murmullo. A pesar de ser las adultas en el asunto siempre eran regañadas por el presidente y la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-No es necesario que digamos nada ¿verdad?- Len se acerco hasta ambas y tomo a Miku levemente por el cuello de su chaleco, esta comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente y se dejo jalar para ser dejada posteriormente en su asiento.

-No nos molesta su relación, pero por favor conténganse y respeten la moral del reglamento.- Rin se había acercado también y ahora jalaba con delicadeza la oreja de la pelirrosa.

-Si, si…- Respondieron ambas en un murmullo de infantil molestia mientras intentaban fingir que trabajaban.

Rin y Len Kagamine eran gemelos que habían llegado a la escuela hace dos años y que inmediatamente fueron incitados a convertirse en par te del centro estudiantil. Eran los únicos con capacidad suficiente en cuanto a la t rato con aquel par de maestras que tendían a "distraerse con facilidad y olvidar la realidad contextual en que se encontraban". Esta definición la había dado el director, quien a pesar de estar consciente de la situación no decía nada.

Tras comunicar el propósito de su visita se marcharon, el timbre de fin de descanso sonó y asi todos volvieron a dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

Aunque en estas horas del día Meiko no la estaba pasando tan bien como Kaito. Estaba viviendo su día montamente, realizando las mismas acciones de siempre. Apoyando en las revisiones de las noticias que iban a salir. Asistiendo a los que tenían menos experiencia. Asi transcurrían sus días. No tenia nadie a quien contarle de lo que le había sucedido anoche. Se había trasladado de ciudad hace un par de meses por lo que no había hecho lazos íntimos con nadie. Cuando su jornada termino y se fue a casa aun llovía, lo que hacía que, inevitablemente, Kaito se colara en sus pensamientos. Distrayéndola, esperanzándola. Al llegar a su casa volvió a mirar el paraguas por un par de minutos.

-Si no lo hago pronto me sentiré aun más arrepentida.- Susurro mientras lo tomaba para poder limpiar unas cuantas manchas de lodo que tenia. Luego marco un número y le aviso a su jefe que mañana no iría a trabajar porque se sentía enferma. Al menos él era comprensivo cuando se trataba de salud. Se sintió un poco mal por mentirle pero luego pensó que la razón por lo que lo hacia valía la pena.

La noche se hizo presente y Meiko rogo para que la lluvia se detuviese. A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía y de aquella tormentosa lluvia no quedaban más que pozas. La castaña paso el día entero preguntándose cómo se comportaría frente al peliazul que de una u otra manera lograba ponerla nerviosa. Cuando el reloj marco la hora de salida que tenia la Preparatoria Kuroba Meiko ya se encontraba a unas cuadras de dicho establecimiento con el paraguas en una de sus manos. Camino con paso seguro hasta llegar a la entrada, cruzo la calle y se apoyo en el muro que le permitía ver toda la entrada. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que apareciera y rogar para que no pensase que estaba desesperada o que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo :D Como siempre esperare sus comentarios, opiniones y demaces siempre que vayan con todo el respeto ;3


	2. El paraguas

Segundo capitulo de esta historia KaiMei enfrascada en el ambiente invernal :33

**Creo que di por dicho un par de detalles así que ahora explicare a la rapida: Aunque mi pareja favorita y preferencial es el MikuxLuka, en este fic no están colocadas como mero capricho...todo tiene un porque en mis historias ;)**

**Lo otro es: ¡Siempre me tardo en actualizar!, es mas, son poquísimas las veces en las que he actualizado a los pocos dias. Asi que espero que no me odien por eso.** **;3**

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 2: El paraguas

Eran las cuatro en punto y Meiko, apoyada en la pared paralela a la entrada de la Preparatoria Kuroba, intentaba contener la ola de nervios que amenazaba con dejarla con la valentía de una quinceañera que está a punto de confesarse.

-Tranquila, los estudiantes saldrán y al rato aparecerá, le entregaras el paraguas y no darás explicaciones. Si, asi es mejor, después de todo no creo que se revuelva pensando como logre dar con él.- Pensaba la castaña mientras sus ojos iban llenándose poco a poco de seguridad.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, la cantidad de estudiantes que salía de la entrada iba disminuyendo considerablemente. De pronto una escena le llamo la atención. Un par de mujeres estaban saliendo mientras conversaban animadamente, y esto sería normal si no estuviesen tomadas de las manos. Desvió su mirada sintiendo el amargo sabor de la repulsión en su boca. Si bien era tolerante con varias cosas las relaciones homosexuales eran algo que simplemente odiaba. De pequeña su madre había escapado de casa con su amante, una mujer que le dio el panorama de la libertad y la felicidad. Como su padre siempre estaba ocupado la relación de ambos se había ido desgastando con el tiempo y aunque un engaño y separación sería inevitable, a Meiko le hubiese gustado que aquel amante hubiese sido un "el" y no un "ella". Desde ese entonces sentía un inmenso asco hacia ese tipo de parejas. Las miro otra vez notando que se habían detenido a un costado de la entrada, como si estuviesen esperando a alguien. Su mirada se cruzo por un par de segundos con una de las mujeres.

-Luka, ¿pasa algo?

-Ah, no…no es nada…solo me sentí observada…- La pelirrosa intentaba mantener una postura de completa ignorancia frente a las enrabiadas miradas de la mujer de castaños cabellos.

-Ah, entonces no era imaginación mía…- Confesó Miku mientras se acercaba mas a Luka.

-Ciertamente, esa mujer en la muralla de enfrente nos ha mirado un par de veces…-

-Creo que se porque está aquí.- Dijo de pronto la de cabellos aguamarina, Luka la miro inquisitivamente y esta continuo. -¿Ves el paraguas que está sosteniendo?...-

-¡Es el de la preparatoria!, espera… ¿será posible que ella sea la mujer que ayudo Kaito?-

-Es algo realmente extraño, pero ¿por qué otra razón tendría un paraguas de la preparatoria? Después de todo no esta lloviendo asi que no tendría porque venir a dejárselo a un posible familiar que estudie aquí…-

-Si es asi entonces será mejor que le avisemos a Kaito…- Comentó Luka mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a redactar un mensaje.- Listo, le he puesto que venga rápido a la entrada.-

-Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos…-

-Ah, ¿Por qué?-

-No creo que Kaito se gane su confianza si nos presenta como sus amigas…- Dijo Miku con tono amargo. Luka suspiro con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia. Ambas se dirigieron al auto negro que les pertenecía y salieron del lugar.

A los minutos de que Miku y Luka desaparecieran de la escena, Kaito apareció en la entrada. Mirando con desconcierto a su alrededor en busca de Luka. Encontrando inevitablemente a una silueta conocida. Cruzo la calle con una sonrisa torpe y apenas tuvo puestos ambos pies en la acera la saludo con emoción.

-¡Sakine-san, es increíble que estés aquí!- Le dijo sin intentar contener la felicidad.

-Ah…si…sucede que estaba haciendo algo cerca de aquí y recordé que la inscripción en tu paraguas era la de una preparatoria que quedaba cerca.- Dijo intentando sonar natural mientras le extendía el paraguas.- Ten, gracias por prestármelo y perdón por olvidar devolvértelo al subir al taxi.- Hizo una pausa y luego saco su billetera de su bolso.- Te devolveré el dinero asi que dime cuanto fue lo que le diste al chofer.- Comentó intentando evitar a toda costa el contacto con los ojos de Kaito.

-Ah, ¡gracias!, aunque no debiste tomarte las molestias de traerlo- Kaito tomo el paraguas y luego continuo.- Ademas no te preocupes por el dinero, es normal que un hombre se haga responsable por el bienestar de una mujer, incluso si es una desconocida…- Comento mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una cariñosa expresión.

-Como dije estaba cerca asi que no hay problema…- Agrego Meiko con tono desinteresado, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa por no saber cómo continuar la conversación. Kaito pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y lanzó un comentario.

-Si no lo hubieras traido hubiera pasado a mi expediente como el cuarto que pierdo.- Dijo haciendo una mueca risueña.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto la castaña con tono gracioso, sintiéndose contagiada por aquella expresión que le ofrecía el peliazul.

-Sí, creo que soy bastante distraído, y no solo con los paraguas…después de todo ayer olvide pedirte tu numero.- En la voz de Kaito había un tono gracioso pero en su mirada se podían notar varios tintes de seriedad.

-Puedes hacerlo ahora…- Dijo Meiko mientras lo miraba seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía feliz de saber que Kaito había pensado lo mismo que ella.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes sintiendo sin saberlo la misma sensación que el otro. Una pequeña electricidad en sus cuerpos, acompañada de un poco de nerviosismo. Intercambiaron sus números y Kaito le pregunto si ahora se dirigiría a la estación. Cuando Meiko le dijo que si se sintió feliz y no dudo en exteriorizarlo con una sonrisa. Caminaron con paso lento hasta la estación. Kaito se encargo todo el camino de mantener a Meiko sonriente, contándole varias anécdotas graciosas sobre su torpeza. Cuando estaban a tan solo un cruce de la estación el semáforo en rojo los detuvo, fue entonces que sucedió algo que aseguraría un próximo reencuentro. Un auto pasó a gran velocidad, pasando por una de las grandes pozas que había cerca de ambos, Kaito alcanzó a reaccionar y retrocedió, Meiko en cambio fue salpicada por la generosa cantidad de agua quedando completamente empapada.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- La castaña detuvo lo que sería el comienzo de una ola de maldiciones al recordar que estaba junto a Kaito, quien hecho un manojo de nervios intentaba articular alguna frase.

-¿Sakine-san etas bien?- Preguntó mientras se desabotonaba el abrigo.

-Ah, sí, estoy bien…por cierto…puedes llamarme Meiko.- Dijo mientras cruzaba la calle al ver el semáforo en verde, acelerando el paso inconscientemente para evitar las posibles miradas. Kaito la seguía con paso torpe mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Ambos pagaron y una vez que estuvieron en el andén el peliazul reinicio la conversación.

-Te prestare mi abrigo, para que puedas quitarte esa chaqueta toda empapada...- Le dijo mientras le extendía su abrigo compuesto de un azul oscuro.- Después de todo podrías enfermarte si te quedas asi.

-Umm…gracias…- Murmuro Meiko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La parte en la que estaban no tenía mucho público asi que sintió menos vergüenza por el estado en que estaba.

Kaito le extendió una de sus manos en señal de que le pasase su bolso para que asi pudiese quitarse la chaqueta con facilidad. Meiko comenzó a desabotonársela pero al quitársela recordó un detalle bastante importante, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, que al estar húmeda exhibiría una escena que lograría subir la temperatura de cualquiera. Intento no sonrojarse demasiado por la idea y miro a Kaito. Este tenía fija la mirada en las vías del tren subterráneo, aunque en su rostro se veía reflejada la vergüenza por un leve sonrojo y una mirada incomoda. La castaña se sorprendió enormemente. Estaba claro que Kaito había visto su generosa delantera sostenida por el sujetador blanco de encajes que llevaba, pero que inmediatamente había desviado su mirada, intentando pasar desapercibido. Se sonrojo mas al pensar en lo caballerosa que era su actitud. Tomo suavemente el abrigo que yacía en la otra mano del peliazul y se lo colocó.

-¿Es interesante observar las vías del tren?- Le pregunto mientras lo observaba.

-Te sorprendería lo interesante que es.- Le respondió el peliazul con tono relajado sin despegar la vista de estas, pero incorporando a su rostro una sonrisa satisfecha. Meiko había comprendido que él no tenía la intención de mirarla. El tren llego y ambos subieron.

-Me bajare en ocho estaciones más.- Comento el peliazul mientras se sostenía de las manillas que se encontraban en la parte superior del vagón. Meiko iba sentada frente a él, sosteniendo las pertenencias de ambos.

-Yo en catorce.-

-Entonces tú casa no esta tan cerca de la preparatoria.- Comento el peliazul con ingenuidad.

-Ya te dije que solo pasaba por ahí y casualmente llevaba el paraguas conmigo.- Contesto la castaña intentado sonar convincente.

-¿Venias de vuelta de tu trabajo?- Kaito parecía haber quedado conforme con la explicación y continuo la conversación.

-Algo asi…-

-¿Ya has comenzado a esforzarte?-

-No es tan sencillo…-

-Supongo que si…pero aun asi espero que logres tus objetivos.- Dicho esto Kaito le sonrió amigablemente.

Y tras ese comentario ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin sentirse demasiado incómodos. Hasta que el peliazul rompió el silencio.

-La siguiente es mi estación.-

-Ah, espera un segundo, me quitare el abrigo.- Comento Meiko creyendo que aquel comentario escondía esa intención.

-¿Bromeas? Aun te queda un trecho considerable hasta tu casa, no puedes volver a colocarte esa chaqueta.-

-Pero…- Dijo la castaña un tanto confundida.

-Esta vez tengo tu numero, te llamare cuando lo necesite de vuelta.- Dicho esto Kaito le guiño un ojo.

El tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Al tomar su paraguas y maletín se decidió a hacer un acto impulsivo. Se inclino hasta ella y la beso. Aunque más que un beso fue un roce de labios puesto que se incorporo al segundo de haberlo hecho para dar la vuelta y salir del vagón, caminando con paso rápido. Cuando el tren continuo su marcha se detuvo en seco y poso su mano sobre su cara, cubriendo sus mentón, labios y la punta de su nariz. Tenía una mueca avergonzada y se arrepentía por haber sido tan cobarde. Meiko por su parte no pudo dar crédito a lo que había sucedido, parpadeo un par de veces antes de entreabrir su boca solo para dejar ir un suspiro. Cuando llego a su estación aun no podía creer la sucesión de hechos. Camino torpemente hasta su casa y al llegar se quito y colgó cuidadosamente aquel abrigo azul oscuro. Ella tenía una prenda de Kaito, pero él, inconscientemente, tenía una pequeña parte de su corazón. Se lanzo sobre la cama aun abrumada.

-A situaciones extrañas… ¿amores extraños?...- Pensó mientras contemplaba la lamparilla de estilo clásico que colgaba en el techo.

Kaito al llegar a su apartamento solo había atinado a encender la calefacción y tirarse con desgano sobre el sofá. Suspirando repetidas veces mientras maldecía sus estúpidas acciones.

-¿Por qué tenias que besarla idiota?- Decía en voz alta mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-Pero solo fue un roce…no no, es un beso de todas formas, y tendré que justificarlo cuando me devuelva mi abrigo…aunque no es el único que tengo…quizás podría dejar las cosas asi…y ¡En que rayos estoy pensando!- Se levanto para poner el hervidor y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.- Quizás debería acudir a alguno de ellos…- Pensó mientras veía una fotografía enmarcada con una madera oscura que yacía sobre una mesita baja. Era la fotografía que conmemoraba su primer semestre en la preparatoria. Él estaba en el centro; Gakupo y Mizki, la profesora reemplazante de Luka por aquel entonces, estaban a la izquierda y Miku a la derecha, aferrada a su brazo mientras sonreía.

-Por aquel entonces aun no me enteraba de que tu pareja era una mujer…Miku.- Susurró con una sonrisa amarga. Sintiéndose idiota por recordar los tiempos en los que se había enamorado de Miku, a pesar de que ella le había dicho directamente que estaba saliendo con alguien no se rindió y lo intento de la manera más tenue posible. Hasta que el destino le enrostro que aquella pareja que él veía como "un extranjero italiano" era realmente una mujer.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Fue un día en que Gakupo se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta su casa. Miku había salido primero del salón de profesores, diciendo que Luka la estaba esperando. Él salió detrás de ella, curioso por saber cómo sería ese tal "Luca" pero al llegar al sector del estacionamiento no encontró nada más que un auto negro estacionado junto al de Gakupo. Se apoyo en este último mientras contemplaba el vehículo. ¿Sera posible que Miku aun no llegase? ¿O quizás ya estaba dentro? ¿Pero si era asi entonces por qué no partían? Kaito comenzó a realizar todas estas interrogantes mentalmente, hasta que cierto movimiento irregular hizo que la realidad le diera una cachetada en el rostro. El automóvil negro se movía irregularmente y el sonido de un leve golpe en la ventanilla trasera hizo que se imaginase el peor de los escenarios. Gakupo apareció en la escena y sin pudor alguno golpeo la ventanilla._

_-Ustedes dos, dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo…o acabaran traumando al nuevo maestro.- Pasaron un par de segundos y una Miku con los cabellos revueltos y un par de lagrimas risueñas en los ojos apareció por la ventanilla._

_-Ah…lo…lo siento, espero que no te hayas hecho una mala imagen de la situación.- Le dijo Miku con una sonrisa en la cara. Kaito se sonrojo de inmediato y negó con sus manos, diciendo que nadie sería capaz de hacer eso en un estacionamiento escolar.- Por cierto, ahora que ambos están aquí, creo que es momento de que se presenten.- Comento la de ojos aguamarina mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo. Pasaron otro par de segundos y un nuevo rostro se hizo presente en la ventanilla. Kaito pensó que aquella escena aun le dejaba dudas._

_-Ah, hola, espero que no hayas pensado que lo estábamos haciendo en el auto, si es asi, lo siento, solo me estaba haciendo cosquillas porque no le compre los dulces que quería.-_

_-¡Te dije claramente que tenían que ser con relleno de fresa, no de chocolate!- Aquel auto al ser de complexión amplia dejaba la idea de que ambas no estarían demasiado apretadas en la parte trasera._

_-Si, si… como sea mi nombre es Luka, Megurine Luka y es un gusto conocerte.-_

_-Ah… ¿no eres un extranjero italiano?-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Nada…olvídalo…mi nombre es Kaito, Shion Kaito, espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante Megurine-san- El peliazul se acerco un poco y extendió su mano para ofrecerle un sincero apretón de manos._

_****__-Fin Flashback-_

Semana después Luka aparecería de vuelta en la preparatoria y aclararía junto a Miku todas las dudas de Kaito, quien al principio se sintió internamente destrozado por haberse enamorado de alguien que tenia más que definida su condición sexual. Después de todo siempre había sido demasiado apasionado cuando le gustaba alguien, imaginándose inmediatamente un futuro junto a aquella persona. A los pocos meses lo supero, gracias a la cordialidad que Luka tuvo con él, agradeciéndole por verlas como un igual. Fue ahí cuando noto que era más tolerante con ese tipo de relaciones de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

-Creo que después de todo debería llamarl-…- Un llamado a su puerta interrumpió sus murmullos personales, se dirigió a la puerta con desgano y la abrió, encontrándose con las protagonistas de su reciente flashback. Ambas lo saludaron rápidamente y entraron. Sin darle tiempo a Kaito de preguntar algo explicaron el porqué de su visita.

-Pensamos que volverías rápido a tu apartamento, asi que decidimos venir a verte.- Comentaba Luka mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Ya sabes, para que nos cuentes como te fue con esa mujer…-

-¿Cómo sabían que la mujer de la entrada era la que había ayudado? A decir verdad me sorprendió bastante…- Agregaba el peliazul mientras serbia chocolate en tres tazones. Llevándolos posteriormente en una bandeja.

-Pues…digamos que Miku lo dedujo por el paraguas…-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y bien?- Agrego la recientemente nombrada.- ¿Avanzaste algo?-

-Tengo su número telefónico…pero ella tiene mi abrigo…-

-Por dios Kaito, no es bueno atar a una mujer haciendo que retenga tus pertenecías.- Musito Luka mientas sorbía con cuidado el liquido de su tazón.

-No es eso…es que un auto la empapo completamente y no pude evitar…- Se detuvo al recordar la escena que por escaso segundos había alcanzado a observar cuando Meiko se quitaba la chaqueta y se sonrojo. Miku y Luka intercabiaron un mirada complice.

-y no pudiste evitar ver su blusa humeda pegada a sus atributos…- Dijeron ambas mientras lo miraban acusadoramente. Kaito apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada.

-¡Pe-pero fue solo por un instante…lo juro!-

-Te creemos…-

-Gracias...aunque no entiendo porque no estaban en la entrada cuando llegue, asi las hubiera presentado.-

Tras el comentario de Kaito ambas volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, aunque esta vez era una un tanto incomoda.

-Porque no creo que ella quisiera conocernos.- Pronuncio Miku con frialdad.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó el peliazul con ingenuidad

-Creo que no le agradan las lesbianas…- Concluyo Luka con el mismo tono de voz de Miku.

-¡Como pueden saberlo si aun no han hablado con ella!. Schhh…¡Y luego se quejan de que las juzgan a ustedes por su condición sin conocerlas! ¡¿Que no están haciendo lo mismo?!- Kaito se exaltó. Sorprendiendo un poco a Miku, Luka en cambio solo se puso de pie y le regalo un suave puñetazo.

-¡No la estamos juzgando imbécil! ¡Pero no se necesita ser un genio para saber que alguien te mira como si fueras un engendro de la naturaleza!

-¡Ademas no queríamos dejarte mal!- Agrego Miku mientras se levantaba.

-¿Dejarme mal? Ustedes son mis amigas ¿o no? No tienen por qué hacer este tipa de cosas por una desconocida.

-¿Desconocida? Déjame decirte Kaito, que la forma en la que reaccionaste ecien me impide pensar que la ves como una extraña.- Concluyo Luka mientras se dirigía a la puerta, seguida de Miku. Kaito solo permaneció en silencio. Luka tenia razón y no tenia argumento apra contradecirla.

Sintió la puerta abrirse con suavidad y luego cerrarse con un poco mas de inteisidad. La culpa lo invadió, se habia dejado llevar por la rabia. Pero es que para él Meiko no era una mala persona, y de seguro hubiese aceptado las cosas de la misma manera que él.

-De seguro ha exagerado las cosas…en su afán de proteger a Miku…- Pensó mientras recogía los tazones de la mesita de centro.- Lo siento.- Murmuro mientras sentia que varios sentimientos se le arremolinaban en el pecho.

* * *

Y aqui termina el segundo capitulo, como siempre he dicho y seguire diciendo (?) espero sus comentarios, opiniones y demaces :33

_Y ahora.._._**Review's Time**_ ^^

**Mayi_Saruza:** Hola y gracias por la review, me alegra saber que eres fan de esta pareja (creo que he leido una historia tuya e_e pero en los tiempos en los que aun no me registraba xD) y tranquila que no la abandonare, solo tardare en actualizar.

**Angela 16:** Muchas gracias por la review y bueno arriba explique un poco el porque de las parejas, ya que a decir verdad tambien me gusta y acepto el GakupoxLuka y tranquila que con el tiempo saldra algo de una pareja a la que aun no me acostumbro (ya tengo algo planeado para ese par de rubios n_n)

**leidyotaku:** Gracias por la review, bueno aqui se ve la reaccion de Kaito y un apr de cosillas mas, espero que te guste.

Y bueno creo que si usan el sentido comun podran adivinar el nombre del proximo capitulo. Si lo hacen les regalo una galleta (?)


	3. El abrigo

Tercer capitulo de esta historia, ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que publique el segundo capitulo...estoy plenamente consciente de eso, solo puedo pedirles disculpas a todos los que se interesaron en esta historia, nunca pensé en dejarla a medio terminar. De cualquier forma muchas cosas me han sucedido, he tenido muchos cambios y algunos me causaron bastantes problemas (que aun no soluciono del todo ^^U). Sin mas que decirles espero que les guste este capitulo. ;33

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 3: El abrigo

Meiko permanecía absorta mirando el calendario de escritorio, pensando en que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kaito le había prestado su abrigo a causa del accidente con el charco de agua.

-Dos semanas…- Susurro para luego suspirar. En la primera semana había estado más nerviosa de lo habitual cuando sonaba su celular, en la segunda semana ya había perdido un poco la ilusión de que el peliazul la llamaría.- Quizás se arrepintió de haberme besado y no quiere verme…- Pensó con una sonrisa quebrada…

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan triste Mei-chan?- Una voz masculina se había asomado del cuadriculo de al lado.

-Ah…Li…es algo complicado de explicar.- Contesto la castaña con tono desinteresado. Li era un hombre de su edad, cuyo aspecto físico era el típico estereotipo de príncipe azul, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, aunque su personalidad era seria y bastante molesta para algunos. Había llegado hace una semana y como Meiko era quien estaba a su lado, había sido la primera persona con la que hablo, consiguiendo llevarse bien a pesar de tener pensamientos diferentes.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna parte después del trabajo? - Pregunto el rubio mientras la miraba.

-Está bien…pero no te hagas ideas raras…-

-Jajaja, claro que no…después de todo yo tengo a alguien…-

-Sí, tienes a una adolescente a la que le doblas en edad…-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo…-

-¿Y acaso no lo es?-

-¿Por qué debería serlo?

-Pues porque…se ve mal…-

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Bueno…ah...tu ganas…no tengo ganas de discutir temas de moral social hoy…-

-Mientras dos personas sean felices no importa lo demás Mei-chan…cuando te enamores lo comprenderás…- Concluyo Li satisfecho mientras se levantaba.

-Enamorarme de alguien…- Susurro mientras se tocaba los labios pensando que de no gustarle Kaito no tendría por qué estar tan nerviosa ante un posible reencuentro.

En otro sector de la misma ciudad Kaito intentaba impartir clases de manera óptima, puesto que en su mente la idea de llamar o no a Meiko seguía debatiéndose sin buenos resultados. Cuando sonó el timbre y la clase se termino sintió un leve relajo, después de todo en la sala de profesores lo esperaba otro problema. Desde hace dos semanas que no había vuelto a hablar normalmente con Luka, esta tendía a ser fría y cortante. Miku en cambio seguía siendo igual de cariñosa con él, intentado dejar en el pasado aquella pequeña riña que tuvo como centro a Meiko. Al entrar miro fijamente el celular, lo había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-Creo que debo dejar de huir de esto…- Pensó al tiempo que lo tomaba y escribía un mensaje de texto…- Bien con esto bastara.- Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba.

Luka entró en la sala y se sentó en su respectivo puesto sin decir nada. Kaito pensó que lo mejor era arreglar todas las cosas que habían quedado tensas desde hace dos semanas.

-Eh…Luka…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos hoy después del trabajo?...ya sabes los tres…como antes…-

-Pregúntaselo a Miku, sabes que si ella va yo iré…- Contestó la pelirrosa con un tono un poco más suave que el que había tenido antes.

-Está bien.- Concluyó el peliazul un poco más feliz que antes. En ese instante el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje en su celular le devolvió la actitud nerviosa de antes, Meiko le había respondido, "Depende de la hora a la que sea…". Era una respuesta corta y precisa igual que la pregunta que él había formulado "¿Podríamos reunirnos hoy en el Clover Club?". En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció genial.

-Luka…que tal si hoy en la noche salimos los cuatro…-

-¿Con Gakupo?-

-Con Meiko…- Al pronunciar este nombre los ojos de Luka se volvieron fríos nuevamente. Antes de que pudiese responder el peliazul agrego una frase.- Confía en mí, por favor…incluso si llegase a suceder lo peor estaré de su lado…

-Ante esa mirada de cachorro abandonado no puedo decir que no.- Concluyó la pelirrosa.

-Jajaja…siempre funciona contigo…- Dicho esto Kaito comenzó a redactar un nuevo mensaje. "¿Puedes a eso de las nueve? Por cierto ¿te molesta si llevo a un par de amigas conmigo?" Al enviarlo pensó que la respuesta llegaría horas más tarde, pero luego de unos minutos un nuevo mensaje le presentaba la respuesta de Meiko. "Si puedo y no me molesta…nos vemos…". Feliz por el desenlace de los hechos partió mas relajado a impartir clases tras el toque del timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso.

Cuando la jornada escolar acabó y los tres profesores se vieron al fin libres Kaito le pregunto a Miku si tenía tiempo para salir, aunque sabía que la respuesta seria más que obvia. Miku a diferencia de Luka tenía interés en conocer a la mujer que se había llevado la atención de Kaito. Los tres acordaron que se reunirían en el Clover Club a las nueve en punto. El resto del día transcurrió lento y tranquilo para las cuatro personas que pronto estarían reunidas. Miku y Luka habían decidido cubrir el tiempo antes de la reunión leyendo y durmiendo respectivamente. Kaito por su parte había intentado ver televisión, escuchar música, jugar con su gato y leer, pero con ninguna consiguió quitarse los nervios. Meiko había intentado relajarse lo más posible mientras bebía y se divertía con su compañero de trabajo, sin embargo en su cabeza estaba presente el hecho de tener que devolver un abrigo y, tal vez, un beso.

Fue asi como la hora acordada se hizo presente. Miku y Luka fueron las primeras en llegar al Clover Club, decidiendo sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo que contaba con cuatro sillas. Aunque esta decisión mas que por privacidad, fue por que correspondía a la zona de fumadores. Luka saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos y con un rápido movimiento logro deslizar uno de estos hasta su boca, encendiéndolo posteriormente con un pequeño encendedor metálico que tenia grabadas sus iniciales. Este pequeño aparato había sido un regalo cumpleaños de la clase de la que le correspondía ser tutora. La pelirrosa comenzó a fumar en silencio, Miku en tanto se entretenía jugando en su celular. Habían llegado diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Cuando la pelirrosa estaba terminando su tercer cigarrillo fue interrumpida por un comentario de Miku.

-Estas ansiosa ¿verdad?- Le preguntó mientras buscaba que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Claro que no…- Contestó Luka al tiempo que dejaba ir un poco de humo para posteriormente mirarla.

-Tus ojos no saben mentirme…- Agregó Miku al tiempo que tomaba la mano en la que Luka tenía el cigarrillo, dándole ella la ultima bocanada, dejando ir posteriormente el humo con suavidad cerca del rostro de esta. Cuando Luka se vio libre del agarre de Miku estampó con dureza la colilla en el cenicero y suspiro.

-Es imposible que esta tranquila sabiendo que tendré frente a mí a la mujer que nos miro con desprecio hace dos semanas…-

-Intenta verla como la mujer que le gusta a Kaito…nuestro mejor amigo…- Y tras decir estas palabras el tintineo que indicaba que una persona estaba entrando anunció la llegada del peliazul, este tras mirar fugazmente dio con la mesa en donde se encontraban.

-Y hablando del idiota de Roma…- Murmuró Luka con tono gracioso.

-Hey…tenía entendido que era el Rey de Roma…- Protesto Kaito mientras tomaba asiento frente a Luka quedando del lado de la pared. Ya eran las nueve en punto.

-Pensé que llegarías con… ¿Meiko era su nombre?- Pregunto Miku mientras le sonreía.

-Ah…nunca quedamos en llegar juntos…aunque ahora que lo pienso…ella quizás no sepa llegar aquí…- Susurro Kaito con un semblante de terror en su rostro.

-Por dios Kaito… ¿qué tal si se perdió?- Comento Luka.

-¿O si está esperando a que pases por ella?- Agrego Miku.

-¡Como dije nunca quedamos en venir juntos!- Exclamo Kaito con tono nervioso.

-¿Por qué no la llamas?- Sugirió Luka con tono despreocupado.

-No es tan sencillo como crees.-

-¡Kaito!- Exclamaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraban reprochadoramente.

-Está bien, está bien…- Concluyó el peliazul mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba el numero de Meiko.- Hola…Meiko…¿Dónde estás?...ah…entiendo…quédate donde estas…no, tranquila…es más cerca de lo que crees…si...estaré ahí en tres minutos…- Cuando corto la llamada noto que era observado nuevamente por Miku y Luka.-¿Q-Que?-

-Ahora mismo te veías bastante genial mientras hablabas con ella.-

-Ah… ¿enserio?- Preguntó Kaito con una mirada de entusiasmo infantil. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, consiguiendo que el peliazul reforzara aun más su sonrisa.- Bien, iré por ella…ni se les ocurra moverse…-

Kaito salió del lugar con paso apresurado, Meiko estaba en la parada de taxis intentando orientarse para poder llegar. El peliazul entendió inmediatamente que al estar conmocionada y un tanto ebria se le haría difícil recordar el camino que recorrieron ese día. Cuando le faltaba solo un cruce para llegar a ella su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-¡Hola!- Le dijo cuando ya estaban cara a cara, intentando mantener una sonrisa segura.

-Hola…- Comento Meiko con tono bajo, no quería mirarlo, no después de haber estado recordando una y otra vez el momento en el que la beso.- Ten tu abrigo.- Le comento mientras le pasaba la prenda, protegida por una funda.

-Ah…gracias, pero no tenias que tomarte las molestias de…- Kaito se vio interrumpido.

-No es ninguna molestia…- Agregó Meiko mientras sonreía tranquila, de alguna manera el hecho de ver a Kaito nervioso la tranquilizaba.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Ah, si…vamos.-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con paso lento, Kaito pensó que lo mejor seria hacer una especie de introducción sobre Miku y Luka.

-Meiko…las personas que invite hoy tienen cierta particularidad del resto…como decirlo…ellas son…- El peliazul se vio nuevamente interrumpido.

-¿Importantes para ti?- La castaña lo interrumpió, estando consciente de lo que él quería decir realmente. Aunque aun no se sentía lista para escucharlo.

-Ah, si…eso también…pero…-

-¿Crees que no podre llevarme bien con ellas?- Le pregunto con un tinte de preocupación. Pensando en que quizás su terquedad natural le jugaría demasiado en contra.

-Ah…eh…no creo, ambas son bastante agradables…-

-Ya veo…-

El corto trecho que les faltaba para llegar al Clover Club lo recorrieron en silencio. Al llegar y entrar Meiko solo suspiro intentando prepararse mentalmente, estaba a punto de conocer a aquellas personas que solo por su aparente orientación sexual ya se habían ganado su desprecio. Siguió a Kaito, divisando pronto un par de siluetas conocidas.

-Tranquila Meiko, recuerda que esto lo estás haciendo por él…- Pensó al tiempo que observaba a Kaito, que iba delante de ella.

-Eh…bueno…Meiko…ellas son Miku y Luka…ambas son profesoras en la preparatoria en la que trabajo…- Dijo el peliazul cuando habían llegado a la mesa.

-Hola…soy Meiko, Sakine Meiko y es un placer conocerlas…- Pronuncio lo más natural que pudo mientras intentaba sonreír.

-No tienes que estar tan nerviosa…- Soltó Luka de pronto mientras la observaba seria. Kaito que había tomado asiento frente a ella intento persuadirla con la mirada para que se comportara un poco más amable.

-De cualquier forma agradecemos tu tiempo y disposición para venir aquí…- Comento Miku con una sonrisa transparente.- Y ahora…a ordenar la comida…-

-Asi es.- Agrego Kaito mientras le hacia una seña a una de las camareras.

Esta, tras tomar los pedidos, volvió con eficiencia con dos bandejas, una con los respectivos cafés que cada uno había pedido y otra con diversos dulces. Los cuatro comenzaron a charlar acerca de cosas que tenían en común hasta que un trivial incidente llevo al máximo el nivel de tolerancia de Meiko. Miku estaba comiendo alegremente su pastel de fresas, sin notar que tenía un poco de crema en el borde izquierdo de sus labios. Luka le hizo una seña para que se limpiara pero Miku involuntariamente extendió su cara hacia la izquierda, dándole a entender que lo limpiara ella. Para ese punto Meiko había intentado fijar su vista en otra parte, sin tener demasiado éxito sus ojos la traicionaron y observaron a las mujeres que tenía en frente, justo cuando una de ellas estaba limpiando suavemente con su lengua la crema que se encontraba en la comisura de la otra. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, Kaito la miro nervioso.

-Lo siento Kaito, pero esto es demasiado para mi.- Dijo suavemente la castaña mientras se decidía a salir de aquel lugar.

-Eh…espera…Meiko...- Se apresuró a decir el peliazul mientras extendía su brazo, bajándolo al instante al saber que su llamado había sido inútil.

-Lo siento Kaito, ha sido culpa mía…olvide el contexto en el que me encontraba y…- Se atrevió a decir Miku con un tono y rostro de angustia. Luka permaneció en silencio mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo.

-Está bien…- Agrego Kaito mientras la miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Pero…-

-Ustedes siempre tendrán más preferencia que el resto…porque son mis amigas…-

-No tienes que repetir algo que ya sabemos…- Dijo al fin Luka con un rostro amigable.- Ahora el tema es… ¿te quedaras aquí lamentándote o iras tras ella?

-¿Ir tras ella?-

-Por supuesto…después de todo ella no está molesta contigo…creo que está molesta consigo misma…- Agrego Miku más relajada.

-No entiendo bien lo que quieren decir pero creo que lo mejor es salir a buscarla…-

-Así es…ve por ella…intento de príncipe azul…- Pronuncio Luka con tono burlón al tiempo que el peliazul se levantaba de la mesa.

Kaito se despidió fugazmente de ambas agitando su mano y salió del Clover Club a toda prisa. Intento prestar la máxima atención a su entorno para poder identificar a Meiko, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando ya había ido hasta la parada de taxis y el bar que quedaba cruzando el callejón en el que se habían conocido comenzó a perder las esperanzas, pensando que ya había pesado un tiempo desde que la había empezado a buscar. De pronto una llamada entrante lo saco de sus reflexiones internas sobre el posible paradero de la castaña. Era Miku, quien le comunicaba que había olvidado su abrigo, agregando que podía pasar a buscarlo cuando lo necesitara. Al terminar la llamada se rió por su torpeza y busco con calma el número de Meiko. Respiro profundo antes de presionar el botón para llamar, un par de tonos de marcado pusieron a su corazón en una alta tensión, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido la castaña contesto, con una hilo de voz melancólico.

-Ah…Meiko, pensé que no me contestarías…yo…yo…lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento, debí haberte dicho que ellas eran…- El peliazul estaba realmente nervioso, al punto de que cuando Meiko le contesto casi deja ir de sus manos su celular.

-Ya lo sabía Kaito…el día en que fui a devolverte el paraguas las vi…- Dijo la castaña sin ánimos de continuar la conversación. Estaba sentada en un parque que había encontrado mientras caminaba a toda prisa por las calles sin rumbo fijo.

-Ah…entonces…-

-Yo tengo una razón para detestar ese tipo de parejas. Y después de todo creo que aún no estoy lista para tolerarlas, aunque sean buenas personas. Es por eso que soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas, me he comportado como una idiota…- Meiko se sentía tremendamente mal, pensando que con esto lo que aún no empezaba con Kaito se cortaría de raíz.

-Te esforzaste mucho…eso es muy admirable…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije que es algo muy admirable…el intentar aceptar algo que odias. Me siento realmente feliz por eso. Gracias Meiko, por esforzarte por mí…- Pronuncio el peliazul, estando consiente del rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Que…que estás diciendo?!...- Esta vez fue Meiko la que casi deja ir el celular de sus manos al escuchar las palabras de Kaito.

-Quizás esté equivocado, pero aun así me siento feliz…de cualquier forma ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto un poco más tranquilo Kaito.

-Ah…en un parque…creo que me perdí…-

-¿Un parque?...- Repitió el peliazul mientras miraba a su alrededor, encontrando tras de sí el comienzo de un pequeño parque, comenzó a reír mientras giraba sus pasos hacia este.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?...- Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña sin entender ni un poco la actitud de Kaito. Al ver que este no respondía se puso un poco nerviosa.- Oye…Kaito… ¿sigues ahí?...-

-Es gracioso que estuviese a pasos de ti y no te haya podido encontrar…- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa, pero no a través del celular, sino que detrás de la banca de Meiko. Esta se sorprendió enormemente al escucharlo tan cerca, volteándose al instante. Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos para luego comenzar a reír. Era tan absurdo el hecho de haber estado a metros y aun así no encontrarse. Kaito tomo asiento junto a ella y reanudo la conversación.- Ni siquiera puedo culpar a la noche…porque esta todo tan iluminado…-

-Ciertamente…no lo había notado, pero la iluminación de este parque es muy llamativa…- Agrego Meiko sin mirarlo a la cara. Ahora que el asunto de la huida estaba arreglado, era obvio que tendrían que llegar al tema del beso.

-Sabes…Miku y Luka quieren disculparse contigo por el incidente. Al final todos queremos disculparnos por una u otra cosa…-

-Creo que intentare hablar con ellas de lo que sucedió hoy, pero no prontamente…-

-Jajaja, no tienes que seguir forzándote…- Dijo el peliazul mientras giraba su rostro, buscando encontrar sus ojos con los de Meiko.

-Más que forzarme diría que estoy… ¿superándome?- Dijo girándose inconscientemente, quedando inmediatamente atrapada por los profundos ojos azules de Kaito.

-Yo también he estado superándome últimamente…aunque creo que lo último que hice fue bastante cobarde…- Agrego Kaito mientras giraba su cuerpo, para comenzar a acercarse lentamente a Meiko.

-¿Qué hiciste?...- Pregunto Meiko nerviosa, sintiendo como su cuerpo involuntariamente se giraba para poder acercarse al de Kaito.

-Algo muy estúpido…pero esta vez lo hare bien…- Pronunció el peliazul para luego eliminar la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Meiko.

Ambos iniciaron torpemente un beso bajo la tenue luz del poste que estaba junto a la banca. El ritmo lento se mantuvo por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Kaito termino con este, separándose minúsculamente de Meiko para luego buscar su mano y sostenerla. Sus miradas se encontraron y el peliazul susurro una frase.

-Sostenla con fuerza…de lo contrario podría salir corriendo…- Dicho esto Kaito desvió su mirada, en su rostro el sonrojo era tan intenso que hubiese sido difícil distinguir si estaba nervioso o afiebrado.

-Mmm…en ese caso tú también deberías sostenerme con fuerza…- Comento Meiko al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza las manos de Kaito.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en un silencio que no los incomodaba, sintiendo el calor del otro a través de sus manos, ignorando el frio y la neblina que comenzaba a caer. Dejando ir la inseguridad acerca de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y tranquilizar su corazones. Después de un rato instintivamente cambiaron sus posiciones, Kaito se enderezo y dejo que Meiko se apoyara en el de la manera que le pareciera más cómoda. Sin decir nada volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con seguridad, concentrándose para poder canalizar todo lo que sentían. Cuando se separaron Kaito tomo la iniciativa.

-Meiko…no quiero presionarte…pero…ya sabes…- El peliazul había vuelto a su habitual actitud.

-Estamos saliendo juntos… ¿verdad?- Comento Meiko tranquila, intentando no reír ante la torpeza de Kaito.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si te incomoda podemos decir simplemente que estamos…intentando algo…- Agrego la castaña con tono serio.

-No…así está bien…es solo que no quería presionarte ni nada de eso…-

-Eres muy considerado…-

-Y también muy idiota…-

-Eso es precisamente lo que hace que me gustes más…es como si disfrutara al verte tan aturdido en ciertas situaciones…-

-Quizás suene cliché, pero tú me gustas porque contigo puedo ser quien soy….en vez de tener que fingir…ya sabes, tener que comportarme de cierta manera para no avergonzarte y todo lo demás.-

-A estas alturas creo que no puedes decir nada que sea mentira…-

-Jajaja, ciertamente…soy muy malo mintiendo, además me gusta ser sincero y decir lo que pienso para luego no arrepentirme…-

-Eres todo lo contrario a mí en ese sentido, yo suelo ocultar todo lo que pienso par que no me hagan daño…-

-Pero serás sincera conmigo ¿verdad?-

-Lo intentare…-

-¡Vamos a esforzarnos juntos!-

-Si…-

Tras decir esto pasaron un rato más sentados en aquella banca, abrazados tímidamente, pensando en que al fin habían encontrado a alguien que sentían que era especial. Pero este sería solo el comienzo, puesto que si querían pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que tenían a su lado, deberían primero encontrarse a sí mismos. Dejando ir viejos traumas y experiencias. Aceptando también sus defectos y sintiendo seguros de sus virtudes.

* * *

Y aquí termina el tercer capitulo, el cuarto capitulo lo terminare pronto...creo, espero sepan entender que tengo que escribir una serie de capítulos para el otro fic que deje abandonado.

**Review's Time ;3**

**Fersi Lovedeath:** ¡Hola!, vengo a saludar después de tanto tiempo, al final he terminado por hacer lo contrario a lo que pedías, que era que no actualizara tan tarde xD, soy pésima en esto de mantener lectores, como sea muchas gracias por dejar review...es genial haber recibido un comentario agradable de parte de alguien que tiene exito con sus fics de MikuxLuka, que por tiempo nunca he podido leer bien. Espero que si llegas a leer el capitulo te guste. n_n

**Lily Megurine:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que si llegas a leer este capitulo te guste. Y bueno, esperemos que algún día mas personas se animen a escribir sobre estos dos, por que realmente son una linda pareja. ;33

**Neruso y Neria:** Jaja, es bastante gracioso que dos hermanos se lleven bien al punto de compartir una cuenta, me alegra que te gustara esta historia y espero que si llegas a leer el tercer capitulo te guste. Al final Meiko no ha podido devolverle a Kaito todo de manera pasional...pero ya veremos que pasa mas adelante xD.


End file.
